


Hero英雄

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 原著续写向，战后求婚文。战争结束后，哈利·波特成为了魔法部最拼命的傲罗，并且跟金妮搬进了格里莫广场。一切似乎都在向好的方向发展，但在内心深处，哈利仍然背负着沉重的负担，这也是他没法跟金妮开口求婚的原因。首发：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4812791119
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 圣芒戈

“哈利呀，哈利。”

哈利·波特不情愿地睁开眼睛。他肯定是又睡着了，洛哈特教授不知讲到了他大战吸血鬼的第几个版本，荒唐可笑的情节让这次禁闭格外漫长。他张了张嘴，却没有发出声音，嗓子里又干又痛，还有血腥的味道。哈利眨了眨眼，这才看清了来人。

“金斯莱。”他挤出声音招呼道。圣芒戈的特护病房里乱糟糟的，还弥漫着一股魔药味儿，特别难喝的那种。哈利扫一眼床头，发现那股恶心的味儿来源于床头桌上的一个小瓶，他意识到自己等会儿可能会被要求喝了它。随着他起身的动作，左肋下传来灼烧般的刺痛，他嘶了一声，金斯莱快步走上来，帮他坐起了身。

金斯莱的脸上挂着哈利非常熟悉也非常不喜欢的表情，他甚至看上去比他的肤色更黑了。“你就是学不会不当一个英雄，是不是？”

哈利本能地别开脸，仿佛这样就能躲开那个词砸在他脸上似的。“我不是英雄。”这样的对话在沙克尔部长，也是前傲罗办公室主管和哈利，现任主管之间发生过很多次了，而且基本上都是在哈利在追捕食死徒残党时负伤，并且——再一次地——把自己送进圣芒戈的时候。

金斯莱深吸一口气——哈利条件反射地开始在心里跟自己打赌他是要骂人还是苦口婆心，这是他发明的应对金斯莱守则。“特拉弗斯撂了，”——完了猜错了，哈利想。“他对折磨D.A成员帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔供认不讳，还交代了战后他和一批搜查队成员藏匿的窝点，他们在那搞了个乞丐窝，专门收罗无家可归的小孩替他们搞黑市交易。”

哈利眼底闪过一丝阴沉。“那些小孩现在怎么样了？”他咬起牙，“跟赫敏联系，她应该能找到收容这些孩子的巫师家庭。他们在黑市都在倒腾什么？违禁药品？我们上个月在翻倒巷差点抓住了蒙顿格斯，那个窝囊废鬼鬼祟祟的，说不定——”

“波特。”金斯莱的口吻并不严厉，但不容置疑。“你不是唯一一个想要把他们捉拿归案的人，办公室已经派人在做了。格兰杰小姐提供了很多在战时失去孩子的家庭，那些男巫和女巫都非常愿意收养一个孩子。”

哈利点了点头，试图自己不停运转的脑子稍微休息一下。金斯莱了然地拍拍他的肩膀，从袖子里掏出一卷羊皮纸来。

“这是特拉弗斯的卷宗，你签个字，我好拿去归档。”他伸出魔杖点了一下，绑着羊皮纸的绳子自己解开了，羊皮纸平平展展地摊在他面前。

哈利大致浏览了一下，便抓过魔杖在右下角写下了他的魔法签名。羊皮纸和绳子立刻自动跳起来，重新捆绑成一卷，金斯莱把它揣进了袖子。

“你可以派个人来的。”哈利有些不好意思，他知道金斯莱在成为正式的魔法部部长后变得有多忙。“罗恩呢？”

金斯莱笑了。“你还有节日概念吗，哈利？今天可是圣诞夜啊！社里的人都在格里莫总部布置宅子呢，我敢说克利切那个可怜的老精灵已经要忙得抓狂了。”

哈利这才注意到病房里那堆乱糟糟的东西原来是一些彩纸，小灯，还有一捆槲寄生。他们甚至还搞来了一棵小型的圣诞树，虽然上面没有装饰着会唱歌的小精灵。特护病房里的装饰不能用魔法。

“哦。我忘了。”他尴尬地顿了顿，补充道，“圣诞快乐。”他希望自己的笑容不要太生硬。

金斯莱若有所思地盯着他的笑脸，那种表情告诉哈利他不会喜欢接下来要说的话。“我告诉派依治疗师等你醒了就通知我，我想来跟你谈谈。”

又是谈谈。这一年多以来，每个人都想要跟他“谈谈”。

为什么所有人都认为他需要谈谈？哈利努力抑制着心头陡起的怒火，他根本不需要谈谈，跟谁都不需要。他是个合格的，甚至是出色的傲罗，是魔法部最年轻的傲罗办公室主管。他努力追捕那些在逃的食死徒，积极参与战后重建，甚至还在威森加摩出席了半年的听证会，终于为斯内普恢复了名誉，让他的画像能够在霍格沃茨校长室里跟邓布利多并排而挂。他好得很，不是吗？除了那些失眠和噩梦，或许再除了他愈发孤僻的性格——他很快就从陋居里搬了出来，一个人带着克利切住进了格里莫广场12号，不顾莫丽·韦斯莱夫人抹着泪花的挽留和金妮……哦，金妮，她体恤的姿态让他更加恼……不，他不能对金妮生气。

“……你不能再这么把自己埋葬在工作里，哈利，你需要跟朋友们多相处。追拿食死徒并不是生活的全部，你应该试着重新去享受——”

“享受什么？”哈利粗暴地打断了他，挖苦的话语不受控制地从嘴里一句一句地冒出来：“你是要我享受吗，金斯莱？享受苏珊·博恩斯常年佩戴黑色发带的优雅？还是乔治·韦斯莱对着镜子一坐一整天的安静？哦，你一定指的是拉文德·布朗被格雷伯克咬了之后美艳绝伦的容貌，想当年罗恩还为她干过不少蠢事呢。”他不想说这些的，梅林啊，他为什么要对金斯莱出口伤人？他只是想帮助他，不是吗？他一直像一个长辈那样爱护自己，不值得被这样对待。哈利喘着粗气，胸口和受伤的肋骨都狠狠地疼起来。他能感觉到他每说一个词，心里的钝痛就更多一分，可他就是停不下来。哦，不，他停不下来——

“哈利，停止折磨你自己，这一切并不是你的错——”

“不是吗？”哈利猛地抬起头，不用看金斯莱被吓到似的表情，他就知道自己的眼神狂暴又凶狠。“是我任凭他们为我抵挡伏地魔，是我在你们拼死捍卫城堡的时候却忙着寻找什么愚蠢的宝藏。我眼睁睁地看着莱姆斯和唐克斯的尸体，尸体，金斯莱，就他妈躺在我眼前——”

他说不下去了，双手狠狠地揪着自己的头发。金斯莱走近了他，把手放在他的肩膀上。哈利抽搐了一下，但金斯莱没有拿开。

“你不能为自己活了下来而自责，哈利，”他温和地说。“没有人责怪你没能在拯救整个魔法界的路上送命。”

哈利歉疚地抬起头，“可我不是个英雄。”

金斯莱再次露出了那种担忧却欲言又止的神色，这种神色他在赫敏和罗恩脸上见过很多遍了。可让哈利松了口气的是，他并没有把原本想说的话说出口。

“好吧，‘不是英雄’先生，”他换了一种比较轻松口吻，“但至少你在某个人心中一直是。”哈利闻言露出了腼腆的笑容。“说起来，韦斯莱小姐毕业进球队也有半年了，我还去看过她的比赛呢，这姑娘打起球来真有血性。”金斯莱亲切地说，“我们还要多久能收到好消息啊？”

哈利的心一沉。他没接话，不知所措地沉默着。这件事其实他并不是没有想过，他怎么能不去想呢？不论是金妮刚走下球场、神采飞扬的笑容，还是赫敏一周已经有一半时间住在陋居的事实，甚至是韦斯莱夫人每次看着自己那殷切的眼神，都叫他不得不想这回事。他是想要娶金妮·韦斯莱的，他爱这个曾与他并肩战斗，发起怒来让人害怕的火辣女巫，可他心底总有一个小小的、但十分清晰的声音告诉他，以自己现在的状态，给不了金妮她想要的生活。哈利并不像对所有人宣称的那样认为自己好得很，实际上他比任何人都清楚自己出了问题——梅林在上，他甚至偷偷跑去麻瓜的那个什么，心理诊所，去做过咨询。那个跟金斯莱一样肤色黝黑，却穿着中规中矩西装的高个子麻瓜给他看了一些莫名其妙的画，然后问他画里画了什么。哈利觉得那些线条看上去像藏着挂坠盒魂器的那个黑湖，但这话你怎么能告诉一个麻瓜呢？他只好乱说一通。

而金妮对他的态度也让他愈发自卑和胆怯：霍格沃茨毕业后，几乎整个魔法界都在期待救世主迎娶相爱多年的女朋友，他们身边的亲人和朋友更是这样。可以说哈利决定搬出陋居有至少一半的原因是受不了韦斯莱夫人的旁敲侧击。他一个人搬回格里莫广场后，外界纷纷传言两人分手，丽塔·斯基特那头母牛甚至编排了两套分别是哈利劈腿赫敏和金妮劈腿球队教练哈比斯的说辞，登在《预言家日报》的头版。

倒不是说这些是哈利害怕的——在经历过战争之后，谁还会真的在意那些垃圾？他最怕的是金妮本人。如果，如果金妮问他什么时候娶她，如果金妮问他是不是不再爱她了，问他是不是还没准备好跟她结婚，他可怎么办呢？

可是不知为什么，金妮从没问过他这些问题。她就是从没问过。她对每个企图向他们打听消息的人礼貌回绝，甚至怒目而视，那副架势如同一面盾牌，而他，哈利，拯救了魔法界的英雄，却躲在这面盾牌背后，让金妮为他挡掉了所有的压力。

“好啦好啦，是我八卦啦。”金斯莱见他发愣，宽容地圆场。哈利回过神来，不好意思地想要道歉。“呃，抱歉，金斯莱，我不是……”金斯莱却摆了摆手，打断了他。

“我还得回部里，跟日本的国际交流部的人有个会。亚洲人害得我不能过圣诞节。”他忍不住吐槽，却又赶紧补充，“这可不是官方言论，切勿外传。”

哈利忍不住露出幸灾乐祸的表情，“拿封口费。”金斯莱喜爱地瞪了他一眼，朝门口走去。走到门口，他却忽然回头，以一种明显是公报私仇口吻命令道：“把药喝了。”

哈利悻悻地骂了句粗话。


	2. 第二章格里莫广场12号

事实证明，生骨灵的味道比气味还要恶心。

哈利能感到他左边第三根肋骨慢慢生长、愈合。这好歹比他二年级时需要长回整条胳膊要快多了。派依治疗师5分钟前刚来看过他，宣布他一直到新年夜之前都要留院观察，以确定他所中的恶咒完全没有留在体内。治疗师脑袋上戴着一顶织得歪歪扭扭的羊毛帽子，让哈利想起了赫敏曾经为S.P.E.W的小精灵们织的第一批帽子的水平。特护病房的门外充满了圣诞节的气氛，在门开着的几分钟里，就有至少5个女巫捧着仙女棒之类的东西从门口走过。

“好看吧？我妈妈给我织的。你好好休息吧波特先生，晚上我再来看你。”哈利看着比他大不了几岁的治疗师抚摸帽子时脸上快乐幸福的神情，忽然就没了跟他争辩出院日期的心情。

“好看。”他配合地回答。

当天晚上，派依治疗师带着一盘烤得又软又香的苹果派如约返回时，看到的却只是一张空空的病床。

“病人不见啦！”慌慌张张的治疗师原地跳了起来，恨不能通知全世界。10分钟后，波特的紧急联络人和女朋友韦斯莱小姐的脑袋出现在了治疗师休息室的火炉里。

“别担心，派依先生。”红头发的女巫以一种安抚的口吻说，“很抱歉给您添麻烦了。”

“他是回家去了吗？”派依不放心地问道，“他的肋骨还没有完全恢复，不应该随便走动的！”他拿出面对不听话病人的威严劲儿来，“我得跟他说句话。”

韦斯莱顿了顿，派依拿不准她是受到了冒犯还是什么。“我会转达您的叮嘱的，派依先生。圣诞快乐。”说完，她便消失在了火堆之中。

今晚的格里莫广场12号张灯结彩。宽敞的客厅里铺着厚厚的羊毛地毯，墙壁上古老的布莱克家族肖像饶有兴趣地俯视着热闹的人群。屋顶上挂满了施了魔法的横幅，上面写着“圣诞快乐”之类的字，一簇簇的槲寄生从上头垂落下来，慢悠悠地舒展枝叶。一棵巨大的圣诞树立在客厅一隅，上面挂满了包裹得色彩缤纷的礼物、彩灯和活蹦乱跳的小精灵。角落里放着两个相当大的木头匣子，雷打不动地播放着莫丽·韦斯莱夫人的心爱曲目——《一锅火热的爱》。

凤凰社成员们三三两两，或站或坐，手里端着酒杯愉快地交谈，家养小精灵克利切的身影从中穿梭，一手端着一个对他而言过于庞大也过于笨重的托盘，托盘上歪歪扭扭地摆着各种酒杯和糕点，另一手忙着为每个人取酒，添餐。见金妮·韦斯莱抹着裙摆走进来，克利切艰难地神鞠一躬，手上的托盘摇摇欲坠。金妮朝他点点头：这老精灵已经把她当半个女主人了。

“发生什么事了，金妮亲爱的？”韦斯莱夫人一见女儿回到客厅，便大声问道。

“没什么，妈妈。”金妮试图轻松地说，“是哈利的治疗师。”

莫丽担忧地皱起眉来。“可怜的孩子，”她说，“你看我们是不是应该把他接回来？把他这么一个人扔在医院太残忍了，亲爱的，尤其还是圣诞节……”

金妮摆摆手，“哈利的伤还没有好，治疗师说他还不能下床走动，回家里来对他的伤可不利。”

莫丽露出恳求的神色，“那么我们或许可以去陪陪他，金妮，说真的，一两个小时不会耽误他养伤的，我一想到那可怜的孩子孤零零的……你一定也想去陪他的，为什么不呢？”

“妈妈，我们谈过这事了。”金妮终于开始不耐烦起来，一下子变得坚决。她也不是不明白妈妈为什么会这样：哈利虽然从陋居搬出来，自己一个人住在格里莫广场，但他给了自己这里的自由出入权限。这次圣诞夜的共聚，哈利更是吩咐克利切一切听她的安排。种种举动在妈妈看来就等同于求婚，然而哈利这厢迟迟不肯开口，莫丽就把希望寄托在了金妮身上，希望她主动去跟哈利提出结婚。只是妈妈不知道哈利现在的状态……她暗自叹了口气，“哈利的事交给我，你和爸爸都不许去逼他。”

说完，她便从母亲身旁走开，从克利切那里为自己取了一杯蜂蜜酒（“谢谢，克利切”），朝客厅另一头年轻社员们走去。

正随着音乐跳舞的那一对是卢娜·洛夫古德和纳威·隆巴顿。卢娜穿着一身会随着音乐节奏变色的蓬蓬裙，这会儿它变成了一种明亮的紫色；一头长长的金发依旧披在身后，发间点缀着——不，金妮并不想知道她最好的朋友拿什么活物当做发饰。纳威的舞技，尽管依旧缺乏练习，但也不至于总踩着舞伴的脚了。

另一对跳舞的男女，毫不意外，自然是比尔和芙蓉了。已经怀孕五个月的芙蓉身形不再瘦削，但依旧光彩照人，正与比尔深情凝视着对方，好像周围其他人都不存在似的。金妮面带微笑地看着两人，她早已不再对这个嫂子心怀敌意了。

乔治出乎意料地正跟珀西坐在一起，两人手里各端一杯火焰威士忌，珀西一反常态地不是两人之中滔滔不绝的那个，而是专心听乔治说着什么，并且面露微笑。说起来罗恩跑哪里去了？金妮四处张望，最后朝独自一人站在钢琴旁的赫敏走去。

赫敏的头发还是乱蓬蓬，不肯驯服的样子，但她显然在这么多年与之搏斗的过程中掌握了驾驭它们的诀窍。现在那些卷发被一根皮筋和几枚发针高高地盘起来，形成一个算得上优雅的发髻，几绺发卷儿垂在鬓角，又多了几分俏皮。曾经的书本小姐在进入魔法部工作后，为自己裁制了几身颇为体面的衣裙，今晚的这一身黑色蕾丝无袖长裙也十分雅致。

“嗨。”金妮朝她打了个招呼。赫敏回过头来，对金妮一笑，伸手拂去了她头发上的一丝烟灰——使用飞路毁发型。

“他又跑了？”赫敏语调平平，即不吃惊，也不着急。金妮点点头。

“很可能又是戈德里克山谷，我去年在那逮到他的。”

“麦格教授已经放话了，他要是再敢把校长室里任何一幅画像偷偷塞进伸缩小包里揣走，她就把哈利变成一只鼻涕虫，永远都变不回来的那种。”赫敏嘴角挂着一丝笑，金妮闻言也笑了。

“是啊，老麦格肯定说得出做得到。”

她们俩沉默了一阵，赫敏打破了沉默。

“我跟罗恩准备订婚了。”她轻声说，看着她为数不多的亲密女友之一，“我们打算今天宣布的。”

“哇哦。”金妮挑了挑眉毛，“你们没提前跟妈妈打个招呼？”她朝母亲的方向投去担忧的一瞥，“她会尖叫着哭泣，然后把所有人都搞哭的。”

赫敏看上去欲言又止。最后，她深吸一口气，语速飞快地说，“听着，金妮，我不希望给你惹到麻烦。如果你不想，我和罗恩可以先不公布消息——”

金妮握住了她的手。“别，”她说，“你和罗恩……好吧，主要是你，值得被大家祝福。”她真诚地看着赫敏，“别担心妈妈，她反正已经催我催得够紧了，你们的婚事说不定反倒能转移她的注意力。”

赫敏回握住她，“真是为难你了，金妮。”她低声说，“哈利现在这样……连我都觉得束手无策，何况你是最关心他的人。”

金妮还没来得及回答，肩膀上就挨了一巴掌。

“嘿！我的小妹妹！”金妮连头都没回，跟赫敏一起翻了个白眼。

“罗鸟·韦其利，”她厉声说，“你要是敢毁了我这身衣服，我就把你咒到连妈都认不出来。”

“好怕怕哦。”罗恩满不在乎地说，随即搂住赫敏冲金妮咧嘴笑道，“让我猜一猜，赫敏告诉你了，对不？哈哈，快恭喜我们吧！”

“对你来说的确可喜可贺，”金妮虚情假意地说，“但我可不敢确定赫敏值得恭喜，她毕竟是答应了嫁给你，在我看来世上再没有比这更愚蠢的决定了。”

赫敏咯咯笑起来，罗恩看上去忿忿不平。“嘿！注意点言辞好吗？我是你亲哥，还是你男朋友最好的朋友呢！信不信我去跟哈利说让他不要那么快跟你求婚，我肯定你已经等求婚等得心急了……”

“哦闭嘴吧罗恩！”赫敏生气地斥责他，同时抱歉地看着金妮。但金妮只高傲地扫了罗恩一眼，便走开了。


	3. 霍格沃茨

哈利的左肋还在痛。12月的深夜里，户外的温度低得连保暖咒都起不了什么作用。哈利费力地从打人柳下面的通道里钻出来，趁树枝把他的眼镜抽飞之前赶紧去捅树干上的那个节疤，但还是被洒了一头一脸的雪。

圣诞夜里的禁林边缘格外宁静。远远望去，城堡的窗子里透出温馨的烛光，大片的草场被白雪覆盖，反射着月光，在本就清薄的夜色里又加了一分亮白。从黑湖上吹来一阵阵的寒风，把魁地奇球场看台上的学院旗帜吹得迎风飘扬。哈利深一脚浅一脚地走，在湖边厚厚的雪地上踩出一串孤独的脚印。他终于来到了邓布利多的墓碑前。

“晚上好，阿不思。”他扫开一块雪，在冻土上坐下，朝墓碑打了招呼后，终于觉得平静了下来。

哈利很早就养成了跟不会交谈的东西说话的习惯，从他住在姨妈家的壁橱时就开始了。那时候他有一个达力不要了的兵人，一个骑士骑着马挥舞着手中的利剑。哈利给他起了个名字叫达西，跟他说了很多在学校里怎么被欺负的事儿。

后来他有了海德薇，这是哈利第一只也是目前为止唯一的一只宠物。他跟海德薇说那些他甚至没法跟罗恩和赫敏开口的心事，海德薇有时候会温柔地用头蹭他的掌心，但有时候也会用翅膀扇他一脸毛。

现在他开始喜欢跟墓碑说话了，去年的这个时候他在戈德里克山谷跟斯内普聊了聊，后者的画像当然是一言不发，摆明了根本不屑跟他多说一句话。今年他来找邓布利多，并没有告诉任何人，但他知道金妮会知道他去了不想被人找到的地方，这也是他敢这样偷偷溜掉的原因。他相信金妮会为他应对好其他所有人关于救世主去哪儿了的疑问，尽管这个想法让他愈发觉得自己愧对金妮。

“今天是圣诞夜，阿不思，”哈利发现自己很久不跟人闲聊，已经有点不知说什么好了。“那个，我是来告诉你，我升官了。魔法部傲罗办公室主管。”他感觉有点儿像在做作业汇报，“是今年五月份的事儿。罗恩挺不高兴的……但我觉得他好像并不希望自己晋升，实际上他对做傲罗这事的态度跟我并不相同。”他心不在焉地用魔杖划拉着墓碑上头的一片积雪，松软的雪花在魔杖尖下融化了，化出一道道水痕，慢慢结冰。

“不过他跟赫敏倒是进展不错，我挺为他们高兴的。”哈利真心实意，尽管他由于各种原因，对罗恩和赫敏都已经慢慢疏远了。他其实一点儿也不想这么做，真的，他很想像从前一样听罗恩絮絮叨叨跟他说赫敏又怎么挤兑了他，两人一起下班，一起回陋居吃饭，所有人都亲亲热热地在一起，就像上学时候最幸福的那几个暑假一样。可事实是哈利花在追捕食死徒残党的时间比任何一个傲罗都多，他几乎是住在了办公室里，错过了他的朋友们几乎所有的聚会和晚饭邀请。

“我很想念他们的，阿不思。”他低声承认道，“赫敏在神奇生物管理控制司做得特别棒，她推行了家养小精灵的保护法案，克利切一开始还不太高兴，但后来其实可喜欢这个法案了。纳威在霍格沃茨当教授了，他本来最拿手的是草药学，但是斯普劳特教授说自己还能干几年，所以他现在教黑魔法防御术。他还开始追求卢娜了，你能想象吗？我一直以为他没那个胆……”哈利说着摇摇头，“怎么会呢，大战那一年他早就不是当初那个胆小的纳威了。”

哈利的话越来越多，他自己都没意识到其实他是有多么关注着那些被他疏远了的朋友们。珀西回魔法部了，金斯莱本来想让他做自己的部长助理，但珀西却自请去了国际魔法合作司当了基层员工；苏珊·博恩斯也进了魔法部，在她姑姑曾经供职的法律执行司做事；乔治还没能彻底走出失去兄弟的痛苦，经常把自己关在家里；金妮进了霍利黑德哈比队当追求手，很快成为主力队员；秋·张嫁了个麻瓜，但仍跟魔法界来往密切……

“我很害怕，阿不思，”他小声把心事说了出来，“他们所有人都往前看了，我不敢让他们发现我还留在过去，那样他们就不得不回来帮我，结果就被我拖回到他们早想放下的回忆里。”

哈利说完陷入了沉默。他试图像小时候那样把腿蜷起来抱着膝盖，却发现双腿早就失去了知觉。天气真有这么冷吗？他想伸手去拿放在墓碑上的魔杖，结果发现它被冻在了之前自己乱划拉出来的雪水里。

哈利挫败地叹了口气，伸手在地上捡了块石头，开始砸冰。他一面砸，一面暗自乞求邓布利多不要怪自己大半夜跑来拿石头砸人家的墓。

“请务必告诉我你有非常完美的理由在圣诞之夜潜入学校，并且用一块愚蠢的石头砸我们尊敬的校长的墓碑，波特先生。”一个略带愠怒、有苏格兰口音的声音从他身后响起，哈利一个机灵，被冻僵了的身体瞬间跳了起来。他慢慢回过头，霍格沃茨现任校长米勒娃·麦格正抿着不能再紧的嘴唇俯视着他，手里的魔杖虽然没有指着自己，却绝对是蓄势待发。

哈利犹豫着要不要举起双手。“……我魔杖冻里面了？”他试探着解释，最终还是决定像一年级被她抓到半夜在走廊乱逛一样垂手而立，尽量把自己缩得再矮一些。

麦格教授盯了他不知道有多久，哈利觉得自己快要化了，或者其实更像是快要真的冻僵了，因为他已经开始感觉不到自己的手脚。麦格教授终于上前一步，目光顺着他手指的方向看了一眼邓布利多的墓碑，和墓碑石板上被冻在雪水里的他的魔杖。

哈利听见麦格教授哼了一声，随后便觉得周身忽然变得暖洋洋地，手指尖因忽然的转暖而舒服得微微刺痛。墓碑上冻的那一层冰也融化了。

“谢谢，麦格教授。”哈利松了口气，看来自己不会被变成一只老鼠什么的了。“那什么，我是来……”他搜肠刮肚，想要找出一个可以合理糊弄这位正直可敬的前院长的理由，然而每一个搜刮出来的鬼扯都让他没胆量说出口。

“我完全知道你为什么来这里，波特。坐下吧。”这威严的格兰芬多对他说着，自己坐到了他那块冻土的旁边。

“坐——什么？”哈利不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我说坐下，波特。”麦格教授不耐烦地说道，哈利赶紧一屁股坐下来，浑身不自在地跟她并排。“你当霍格沃茨现在的安保措施是摆设吗？”她轻蔑地看着两人面前的湖水，甚至都没看他一眼，“你进入霍格莫德尖叫棚屋那会儿，我就知道你来了。”

“……哦。”哈利理亏地挠了挠脑袋。“我以为您去格里莫广场了，今天大家都在。”

“我本来是打算跟留校的学生吃完晚饭就过去的。”麦格教授说，“然后你就溜进来了。”

“……哦。”哈利掂量了一下说“那您现在过去吧”会有什么后果，脑补到的下场一个比一个可怕。他只好不再说话，两人就这么尴尬地坐着。

“你吃晚饭了吗？”麦格教授打破了沉默。

“啊？”哈利愣了一下，赶紧回想自己上一次吃饭是什么时候……好像是受伤昏迷之前？但是圣芒戈的人肯定在他昏迷的时候关照过他的营养补充问题了。

“我就当这是个‘没吃’了。”麦格教授利落地举起魔杖，凭空变出了一盘三明治和一杯南瓜汁。哈利诧异地扭头看着。

“我以为根据甘普基本变形法则，食物是不能凭空变出来的呢。”他小心地看着他的变形术教授。麦格叹了口气。

“千万别跟人说你的变形理论是我教的，波特先生。也别跟人说你的召唤咒理论是弗立维教授教的，他会哭的。”她干巴巴地回答。

哈利碰了一鼻子灰，只好接过餐盘，默默开动。第一口食物咽下肚中，他才意识到自己有多饿。于是接下来的10分钟里，他风卷残云地把盘子里的食物吃了个精光。

“我做副校长最后一年的时候，”她突兀地开口，哈利呛了一口南瓜汁，意识到她说的是哪一年。“卡罗兄妹经常在我面前折磨格兰芬多的学生。而我如果出手相救，他们就会找到理由把我开除。”

哈利惊诧地看着她：“为什么？斯内普会允许他们这么干？”

麦格耸耸肩膀，“黑魔王统治时期的新规定，”她说得轻描淡写，“教师不得干预管理员之类的。现在想想，斯内普倒是尽了一切可能保全我，尽管我当时以为他在处处为难。”

哈利点点头，犹豫着问出口，“那……您救下那些学生了吗？”

麦格意味深长地看了他一眼。“没有。”她平静地说，“我必须镇守在学校里，除了保护学生，我和海格还要负责给社里的人传递情报。”

哈利胸中涌起一股对麦格的敬重，他明白这样的决定有多么不容易。没错，以麦格教授的身手，干掉十个卡罗也不在话下，可是干掉卡罗又怎么样呢？下一个被伏地魔派来学校的食死徒只会更加凶残。而一旦麦格被赶出去，学校就又少了一个保护者。

“您做的是对的，教授，”他笨拙地想出话来安慰老人，“至少……那些学生也保住了性命。”

麦格却并不显出被安慰到的样子，反而垂下了目光。“他们没有，”她出乎意料地告诉哈利，“教师的确被禁止杀死学生，但学生之间的恶咒练习和斗殴出现的意外却是在被允许的范围内的。”

哈利顿时感到一股凛冽的寒气从脚底渗进来。他开始意识到麦格教授经历过什么，他再明白不过了：她和自己一样，都曾眼睁睁地看着无辜的人为自己而死。

他想起了那些绝望的哭泣，伤痕累累、已经毫无生气的尸体。他记起了卡罗兄妹的审理，就在不到一年之前的威森加摩法庭。大量的口供，照片和伤痕鉴定证据都表明阿米库斯·卡罗喜欢用各种恶咒和不可饶恕咒，他妹妹则更喜欢用麻瓜的方式。竹签，针，绳结，永远有新花样。当时纳威坐在他旁边，他曾经圆润的脸型变得瘦削而刚毅，望着庭下被铁链拴着的卡罗兄妹，眼底是看不透的阴沉。

“他们最喜欢小孩子，”他对哈利说，“我们其实都明白他们就是要杀鸡儆猴，大一点的学生能扛得住，可小孩子不行被折磨得狠了就真的会求饶。他们爱死这个了。”

哈利嘴唇颤抖。他仿佛清楚地看见那些格兰芬多一年级的小孩子被铁链绑得手脚磨破，身上布满了大大小小的伤口，有的还在流血，有的结了痂，有的却化了脓。他听见那些孩子哭着喊着“求求你救救我，麦格教授！”看着近在咫尺、魔杖在握却束手无策的米勒娃两眼发红地瞪着冲她狞笑的卡罗兄妹。

“救他呀，老麦格，”阿米库斯咧开嘴，露出一口黄牙，“不救？”他故作惋惜，一把攥住还在抽泣的孩子的头发，那孩子被扯到了伤口，又发出一声痛苦的尖叫。“多么可惜啊，我的宝贝儿，”他凑近那孩子的耳朵温柔地说，“你亲爱的教授为了她自己的饭碗，不能来救你啦。”

“您是怎么熬过这个的？”他轻声问，带着他自己再清楚不过的绝望和无助。

“跟所有人一样，”老教授的语气依然平稳，“在战争时期，你来不及去体会煎熬。所有人都在为同一个目标而拼命的时候，你来不及去想你做的到底是不是正确的事。”

“……但是？”哈利预感到这句话里的转折部分才是重点。

这一次，麦格反倒没有立即给出一个波澜不惊的回答。哈利等待着，老女巫张了张嘴，甚至移开了一直从容注视着自己的目光。

“战争结束，你开始一遍遍重温那些被迫做出的选择。”老人终于开口，“人们备加地敬重你，仰仗你，而你看着他们，脑子里想的全是你曾经是怎么地听凭他们为你送命。”

哈利僵住了。他开不了口。他不想再经历一遍这个，他不能。他想起科林·克里维为《预言家日报》给他拍照后，从口袋里拿出一叠哈利的照片再次请求自己为他签名。他看着那双依旧热切的眼睛，心底里在大喊——简直是在尖叫，他都怀疑科林是不是已经听见了——大喊着“是我害死了你弟弟”。可他又是那样害怕科林真的听见了，害怕他把照片砸到自己脸上，痛斥他说他应该为他死去的弟弟偿命。他会的，真的，他会十分愿意为那些死去的人偿命。梅林在上，相比活在自我折磨里，一死了之真是最容易获得良心安宁的方式！

“那，”他竭力咽下声音中的哽咽，尽管坐得这么近，麦格教授可能早就看到他发红的眼眶了。“你要怎么摆脱这种愧疚？”

“你摆脱不了。”麦格教授平静地看着他，饱经风霜的面容之中透出悲悯。“你疏导它，利用它成为你的动力，去做更好更多的事情去补偿。”哈利低下头，心中愈发沉重。这是他应受的，如果他注定要一辈子把自己埋葬在工作里，那他就这么去做。他下了决心。

“可是哈利，”麦格教授今晚第一次叫了他的名字，他抬起头。“这并不代表你再没有资格享受生活。”她伸出一只手握住他的，“愧疚或许无法摆脱，但伤痕可以被治愈。而治愈它们唯一的魔药不是时间，而是大家在一起。”老教授目光凝重，看着他的眼睛一字一句：“你不能逃离这个你曾不顾性命去保护的世界，我们都不能逃离彼此。朋友和亲人是治愈你的良药，你也同样是他们的。我们必须互相给彼此医治，才能免遭各自背负心债独死的结局。”

哈利说不出话来。他知道自己哭了，热乎乎的眼泪顺着眼角淌下来，滴在他被麦格握住的手背上。他忽然特别特别想念罗恩和赫敏，他意识到这段时间以来他们一定也特别特别想念他。还有金妮，卢娜，纳威，亚瑟，莫丽……他终于放任自己大声地抽泣起来，像一个长久离乡想念家人的少年。

“好啦，好啦，”哈利听见麦格教授用一种近乎慈祥的口吻说。他哭得更厉害了，觉得自己又像个任性的孩子。

不知过了多久，哈利终于停止了抽泣。麦格教授不知什么时候已经站了起来，他也赶忙起身。眼镜被泪水打湿了，模糊一片，哈利把眼镜摘下，揪起一块袍子使劲擦拭着。

“好啦，时间不早了，”麦格教授恢复了女校长的口气，哈利也戴上眼镜，拾起魔杖。

“我……跟您一起回格里莫广场好吗，麦格教授？”哈利鼓起勇气问道，这是他第一次主动想要跟大家一起度过节日。“他们肯定还热闹着呢。”

麦格教授看着他，眼中浮现一丝笑意。“我就不去啦，我是个老年人，需要充足的睡眠。”她摆了摆手，“出去的时候走大门，别再爬地道触发警报。”

哈利窘迫地点点头，“谢谢，麦格教授。”

“对了，波特？”哈利回头，麦格教授又露出了最后一役在城堡里刚见到他时的神情。守旧内敛的老教授当时斟酌了半天，对他说了一句“很高兴见到你”。

“圣诞快乐。”她微微朝他点头，哈利心头一热。

“圣诞快乐，教授。”


	4. 重聚

“小偷！土匪！肮脏的杂种，玷污我祖上的家宅——”

哈利脸朝下躺在格里莫广场12号进门处那道狭窄的走廊里，鼻子下是一股老房子的霉味儿，身上压着一个巨大的伞架。他可有好些日子没犯过碰倒伞架这种低级错误了。

“哈利？”走廊尽头的门打开了，灯光和音乐一下子都透进来。哈利鼻子上架着歪歪扭扭的眼镜，费力地抬起头看着他的女朋友。

“嗨，金妮。”他试图装作一点也不尴尬，然而失败了。金妮走过来帮他站起身，然后又扶着他的胳膊把他引进门。明亮的光线下，金妮穿着一条酒红色的抹胸裙，跟她一头柔顺的秀发非常相配。她的头发编成辫子，装饰着白色的花瓣，胸前戴着哈利去年送给她的那条妖精打造的宝石项链。她的裙摆微收，刚好露出两个浑圆的膝盖和修长的小腿，脚下踩着漂亮的高跟鞋，整个人看上去光彩夺目。哈利忍不住将她从头打量到脚，又重新抬起头来，强忍着不让目光在她胸前停留太久。他忽然地意识到自己的形象是多么狼狈：他还穿着圣芒戈的病号罩衫，里头的衣裤也是受伤昏迷之前换的。他的裤子肯定早已被雪和尘土弄脏了，胸前甚至还洒了几道南瓜汁。他的头发更不必说，永远是一副被台风吹过的样子，说不定里面还多了几根树枝呢。

“我……”他徒劳地想要抹平衣服，让自己看上去体面一些，接着忽然担心起来。要是金妮问他“你怎么来了”呢？他还没想好怎么回答。这是他自己的家，对吧？而且今天还是圣诞夜，他邀请了（好吧是金妮邀请了）一大群人来家里做客，他自己为什么不能回来呢？

不，这个答案不是真的。但真正的答案他还没准备好说出来。他找不到语言表达他的心情：要怎么告诉金妮，告诉里面的所有人，他想要试着跟他们在一起，重温哪怕片刻的温馨跟喜乐？要怎么向他们解释，自己想要得到他们的帮助，帮他走出长久以来的自我封闭和远离？

可是金妮什么都没有问。这女人简直是哈利生命中的奇迹。她朝他微微一笑，那笑容在哈利看来简直风情万种。“来吧，哈利，我们先把你弄干净。”

他们绕过热闹的客厅向楼上他的房间走去。两人谁也没有说话，一路上只有楼梯吱嘎作响。哈利窘迫了半天，急着要把这身邋里邋遢的旧衣服换掉，等他将上衣尽数褪尽，才发现自己正跟金妮单独站在他的卧室里，而他裸着上身。

他停下了手中的动作。金妮也从倚靠着的门边站直了身体，目光穿过他们之间的空间投在他光裸的胸膛上，然后对上他的眼睛。

“你今晚真美。”他脱口而出，声音喑哑得连自己都觉得陌生。她闻言一笑，慢慢朝他走来。

他在她还有两三步距离的时候已经伸出手去。“你要把我的裙子弄脏吗，波特先生？”她说着已然靠得更近，哈利无法从她丰润的嘴唇上移开目光。

“是啊。”他听见自己的回应，下一秒他们的双唇便贴在了一起。

这个吻很快升温，金妮温热的舌尖贴着他的牙齿描摹，她温热的身体在他的手心下微微颤抖。哈利不清楚自己什么时候已经退到了床边，直到他的膝弯触到了床帮，才略略清醒过来。

“……金妮？”他喘息着停下。尽管他正把金妮纤瘦的腰身圈在怀中，她因激情而不断起伏的胸口紧紧贴在他胸前。这感觉太好，太好了，而他还想要更多——但这毕竟不是他今晚原本的计划。他不情愿地放开她甜美的嘴唇，却又不甘心地把鼻子埋进她的颈间，贪婪地汲取她醉人的体香。他真的应该换身衣服到楼下去……然而金妮没被他圈住的一只手摸索到了他的皮带，还轻轻扯了一下，他顿时把下楼的念头抛到了天边。

哈利全身的血液都朝身下涌去。他环在她腰上的手掌向下探去，双手握住她丰满圆润的臀部朝自己身下挤压。金妮的贴着他的脖子发出呻吟，这份火辣的邀请差点让他失去理智。他带着她倒进柔软的床垫，金妮的半束半披的秀发滑落下来，搔在他耳边和脸旁，搔得他心痒难耐。他摸到了她礼服裙子背后的拉链，甜蜜的梅林啊，他想要把这拉链一扯而下，从中拨出他美艳夺目的女神，用他虔诚的双手，双唇和鼻尖去描摹她美妙的曲线——

“活见鬼啊啊啊！！！”

哈利吓得一个骨碌坐起来，金妮也受惊不小，狼狈地翻坐在一旁，扭头看着声音的来源：哈利·波特最好的朋友罗纳德·韦斯莱正背对着他们站在门口，脑袋先是慢慢转过来，转到一半又触电了似的扭回去；赫敏站在门外，一脸长期忍受白痴的表情。

金妮的脸色红得像要滴血，站起身来匆匆跟他们道别。哈利目送她消失在门口，长叹一声，倒头躺回了床上。

“哈喽哈利。”赫敏走进来，轻快地跟他打了个招呼，哈利扯过床罩盖住了身体。倒不是说他怕赫敏见到他没穿上衣——他们逃亡那一年可是一同住在一间小小的帐篷里。赫敏笑笑地扫他一眼，还了然地哼了一声，哈利顿时感到羞愤万分。

“金妮出去那么久不回来，我们就知道是你回来了。”赫敏说着坐到他床边，哈利往旁边挪了挪。“怎么啦？赶紧喊克利切来帮你换衣服下楼，”她伸手来扯他被子，“还是你想再多回味一会儿呀？”

“闭嘴，赫敏。”哈利瞪她一眼，后者依然没心没肺地笑看他。“你跟罗恩学坏了。”他控诉她，被提到的好友立刻忿忿不平地抗议起来。

哈利依言喊来了克利切，那老精灵鞠了一躬，取来他的礼服长袍，没多一会儿就把他收拾得体体面面——当然，也用上了一点儿家养小精灵的魔法。哈利正要带头朝门口走去，罗恩拉住了他。

“那个，哥们，”他忽然显得神神秘秘，“我有话跟你说。”他看向赫敏，“你先下去吧。”

赫敏狐疑地看着他，罗恩并没有嬉皮笑脸或者装傻充愣，但也没有解释。赫敏只好点点头，独自走出房门。

哈利看着罗恩。

“所以说，是什么事？”他好奇地问，因为罗恩看上去心事重重，似乎将要告诉他的话很难说出口。

“是这样，我……”他犹豫着，“我跟赫敏订婚了。”他挤牙膏似的挤出一句。

哈利很是惊喜。“真的？恭喜啦！”他高兴地上前拍拍罗恩的肩膀，“什么时候的事儿？哥们，听我说，我很抱歉前一阵子只顾着加班工作，我以后不会那么做了，你跟赫敏——”

可是罗恩看上去并不是高兴的样子。“是啊，谢谢，没什么，当然。”他语速很快地说，然后仿佛是下了很大决心似的再次开口：“哈利，你听了不要生气，但我已经决定从魔法部辞职了。”

“什么？”哈利这下真的吃了一惊。罗恩或许并不是最为出色的傲罗，但他们是一起从霍格沃茨毕业直接进了傲罗办公室的，他们一起受训，一起出任务，一直都没有分开过。尽管哈利心中一直模糊地意识到，罗恩并不像他一样渴望继续过这种跟食死徒打交道的日子，他只是选择性地忽视这个念头罢了。

“那……你打算辞职后做什么？”他问道。

“我跟乔治商量好了，我们一起把韦斯莱魔法笑话店重新开起来。”罗恩脸上显出了少有的认真神色，“哈利，我不瞒你，我并不真正擅长也不渴望做一个傲罗。我没有你在黑魔法防御术上那么优秀，”哈利闻言想要反驳，但罗恩抬起一只手打断了他。“这是实话，哥们，在这方面我永远赶不上你。”哈利注视着罗恩，但他的脸上并没有哈利最害怕见到的嫉妒神色。“但我有自己擅长的事情。实际上，我有跟你并不相同的追求。”他坦白地看着哈利，“五年级时我看着弗雷德和乔治做生意那么成功，我就很心动了。但那时候我们还有一场仗要打，所有的个人发展都得暂时搁在一边。仗打完了，我以为自己跟你一样想当一个傲罗，但结果发现自己不是这块料。我看着你在傲罗办公室越干越顺手，哈利，说实话，我心里不是没有过嫉妒。”

“罗恩，我——”哈利试图解释，可是罗恩摆摆手，再次打断了他。

“你听我说。没人比我了解跟比你优秀太多的人当朋友是什么感受。我有五个哥哥，各个都了不起，还跟你当了这么多年的死党。我终于明白如果不能接受自己就是个普通人，什么事都要跟比自己优秀的朋友去争高下的话，那么我将永远没法过让自己舒心的日子。”

哈利不说话了，他开始明白罗恩的意思。

“我想离开魔法部，离开你的光环，哈利，但并不意味着我不想跟你做朋友了，恰恰相反，是我想继续、一直、更好地跟你做朋友。你相信我吗？”他恳切地对哈利说，“赫敏也明确跟我说她不会像我妈妈一样放弃事业，在家里为我生好几个孩子，所以我想，大概我们俩之中总得有一个人的工作不是忙起来就昏天黑地的。”

哈利微笑起来。这样的罗恩让他觉得骄傲，他诧异自己居然一直没发现罗恩会有这么透彻的想法，他第一次从罗恩身上看到了一个充满生活智慧的人。“我为你骄傲，哥们。”他于是这么告诉罗恩了，“你永远是我最好的朋友。”

罗恩用力拍拍他的胳膊，也笑了。但没过两秒钟他忽然跳了起来，哈利也吓了一跳。

“妈呀差点忘了，我还得叮嘱你啊，这事我还没跟赫敏说呢，我想等笑话店开起来了再辞职，然后再告诉她。你可千万别给我说漏嘴，帮我打个掩护，行吗？”

哈利轻松地大笑起来，他们好久没有像这样分享秘密了，这种感觉让他又亲切又年轻。

“拿封口费。”他伸出手掌，被罗恩狠狠拍在了掌心。


	5. 求婚

第一个发现哈利走进客厅的自然是莫丽·韦斯莱夫人。她激动地嚷着哈利又瘦了多少、今晚的墨绿色礼服长袍多么配他的眼睛，引得所有人都停下手头的事回头来看他。哈利一阵耳热，但金妮立即穿过人群走到他身边来。他向她献上臂弯，她挽住他，嫣然一笑。

不知是谁——很可能是克利切——将赛蒂娜·沃贝克的专辑换成了一曲舒缓缠绵的钢琴曲。哈利带着金妮走进客厅中央，人群自动为两人空出一片场地。两个八拍后，亚瑟和莫丽也走下舞池。接着是罗恩和赫敏。哈利不再旁顾，只专注地看着怀中的姑娘：这是他勇敢热辣的格兰芬多小母狮，是声称从小视他为英雄、却一直保护着他的女孩。或许是他的目光太过炽热，金妮没多久便又羞红了脸。

“你要把我看穿了，哈利·波特。”她小声对他说，声音弥漫在婉转的琴声里。

“求之不得。”哈利勾起一丝微笑。

“我真的很高兴你今晚能回来。”她眼底依然噙着笑意。

哈利张了张嘴。他不知道自己能不能做到……有没有准备好做这个。

“我很抱歉，金妮。”哦，不。这不是他最终想要对她说的那句话，但他也的确需要为他这段时间以来的混账表现向她道歉。尽管没人规定，也没人教给哈利这个，但他知道如果他们还要共同走下去，这一步必不可少。

“为了什么？”她小心地问。

“为我忽视你这么久，”他握着金妮的手攥紧了，怕她抽走似的。“为我一直懦弱，不敢对你坦言相告。”

“告诉我什么？”她的神色告诉哈利其实她知道他所指何事，但她明白，哈利也明白，他需要把这些亲自说出口。

“告诉你我还没法面对过去……战争时发生的一切；”他低声说，不安地环顾四周，却发现金妮早已不动声色地带他舞到了没人的角落里。他们停下舞步，哈利没有放开金妮的手。

“……我一直觉得自己是个懦夫。我听凭你们为我抵抗伏地魔而赴死，不敢告诉任何人我觉得自己不配活下来。”他艰难地说出每一个字，每一句话都如同刀子割在心上。然而如果不把吞噬他的毒从心头挖出来，他就永远无法愈合——那些他爱的人们也会跟着一起，忍受一道永远隐隐作痛的伤。

“还有我非常、非常爱你。”一股热意涌上喉头，他终于说出了口。而金妮看上去整个人僵住了，她的嘴唇剧烈地颤抖，脸上的表情像是不知该哭还是该笑。

“你这个傻瓜，哈利·波特，”她神色激动，泪水顺着眼角流了下来，眼底却带着毋庸置疑的幸福的笑意。哈利朝她低下头去。

“啊，好久不见，哈利。”一个梦游般的声音打断了他们的深情凝视，哈利无可奈何地转身，面对今晚第二个打断他们的人。

“嗨，卢娜。”他打起精神笑着招呼道，金妮也趁机擦干了眼泪，上前跟好友问好。

“我看见你在哭。”卢娜仍是一副口无遮拦的样子，而且偏有哪壶不开提哪壶的本事：“你们吵架和好了吗？”

“呃……”哈利说。

“是啊，我差不多原谅他啦。”金妮接过了话头，“他现在属于留校察看状态。”哈利配合地点头，心说这谎还扯得挺圆的。

卢娜晃了晃脑袋，用她那对凸起的大眼睛打量了金妮一会儿。“那挺好的，”她最后轻快地说，“虽然我感觉你们俩其实根本没吵架。很高兴见到你，哈利。”

纳威也朝他们走来了。“嘿，哈利！”他高兴地大声叫道，“好久不见！”

“好久不见，纳威。”哈利回道。这事比哈利想象得竟要容易得多了，他的朋友们都非常自然地再次接纳了他，就好像他从没有一连大半年都不见人影似的。他们站在一块聊了金妮的球队，一起抨击斯基特那个无耻的女人。珀西和比尔也来跟他们打招呼，邀请哈利新年的时候到陋居做客。哈利看了金妮一眼，金妮握了握他的手。哈利答应了。

临近午夜，克利切开始为大家分发新的酒杯和酒。还剩5分钟敲响圣诞节钟声的时候，罗恩站了起来。

“各位，”他大声说道，赫敏坐在离他最近的一把扶手椅上，脸上的笑容藏都藏不住。

“今晚，我要宣布一件大家早就期待已久的事。”他伸出右手，弯下腰，对赫敏作出邀请的手势。赫敏看上去又紧张又期待，握住他的手站了起来。

“各位朋友们，这位是赫敏，”他一本正经地为大家“介绍”道，莫丽和亚瑟脸上都浮起慈爱的微笑，连乔治都露出了“我这傻弟弟出息了”的表情。

“她是你们见过最聪明，最博学，最勇敢的女巫，”罗恩用莎士比亚般的腔调念道，“也是我们当中最固执，最凶悍，最得理不饶人的姑娘。”周围响起一阵善意的哄笑。“但我只认得我眼中的赫敏·格兰杰：她难过了会哭，压力大的时候爱发火，喜欢吃法式杂烩和巧克力，只用……只用……”他忽然卡住了，憋了半天，赫敏挑起一边的眉毛。最后他居然翻出了一张破破烂烂的羊皮纸，飞快地扫一眼，然后继续念道：“只用文人居金牌不漏墨羽毛笔。”

赫敏无奈地用手捂住眼睛，所有人都笑了。“好了罗恩，我相信你已经把意思说出来了。”

“不不不还有最重要的一块没说完呢，”罗恩急道，又清清嗓子，“她还有一个让我最佩服的地方：那就是她挑选男朋友特别有眼光。”

“比如说考麦克？”金妮低声挖苦，声音只有哈利听得到。

“我知道我普通，愚蠢，懒惰，但跟赫敏相比，我们谁不是如此呢？”罗恩理直气壮地说，“而她以卓绝的头脑做出判断，从众多与她并肩作战的男巫当中选中了我，”他骄傲地挺起胸膛，“那就说明，我肯定有所有人——包括我自己——都没发现的优点！”

“我觉得他有点儿喝醉了。”哈利也跟金妮耳语。

“各位朋友，你们猜怎样，我相信了她的判断，我就是全世界最能够带给她幸福的那个人。而我，如你们所知，又是如此地富有骑士精神。因此，就在今晚，我要骄傲地宣布，我，罗纳德·韦斯莱，要尽我所能，成为赫敏·格兰杰最棒的丈夫啦！”

12点的钟声敲响了。每个人都欢呼起来，大家举起酒杯，庆祝又一个圣诞节，和在这个节日里无比幸福的一对恋人。人们彼此拥抱，亲吻，给予祝福，整个客厅里蒸腾着欢乐和满足的气息。哈利拥住了金妮，在她的唇上印下深深的一吻。

“圣诞快乐，哈利。”

“圣诞快乐，金妮。”

哈利一直搂着金妮的肩膀。聚会的社员们开始陆续从飞路网里、从门口幻影移形离开。赫敏和韦斯莱一家留到了最后。

“晚安，哈利亲爱的。”莫丽拥抱了他，亲了亲他的脸颊，把装着飞路粉的盒子递给金妮。

“今儿晚上真对不住，哥们——”罗恩果真是喝大了，开始口无遮拦起来。“我应该敲门的，就是……进你屋，我习惯了。”他挣脱赫敏的拉扯，扑过来挂住哈利的脖子，“跟你说啊，抓紧机会——”哈利徒劳地掰着他的胳膊，不让他把自己勒死。“——抓紧机会！我妹可等你开口好久唔——”

他还在乌拉乌拉地试图说什么，却没有了声音。赫敏收起魔杖，跟珀西一块把他架走了，金妮也站到了火炉里。

哈利拉住了她，想说些什么。金妮握住了他。

“我懂。”她轻声对他说，然后准备回家去。

就在这时，哈利决定了。

“别走。”他再次捉住了她的手腕，顾不得亚瑟和莫丽疑惑的眼光和金妮紧张关切的表情。

“怎么了？”她问，然后猛吸了一口气。

哈利单膝跪在了她面前。

“我最亲爱的维金妮亚·韦斯莱小姐，”他没料到自己的声音会抖得这么厉害，“你是如此地美丽，火辣，可爱——即使是在你伤痕累累、奋力御敌时，在你泪流满面、狼狈不堪时。这一切在我眼里都构成完美的你。”金妮迈出了火炉，目瞪口呆地看着他。

这不是他想象过的求婚场景，也不是最好的时机。哈利心中对自己承认道，但罗恩说的对，他不能再等了。当金妮对他说出“我懂”，他忽然意识到她是多么多么地爱他，才会压下她全部的疑虑和渴望，只给他取之不尽的理解和信任。他还意识到自己是多么多么地自私，才会把自己的顾虑和怯懦凌驾在她的需求之上，一味地用“为了她好”这种蹩脚的借口自欺欺人。

强烈的悔意涌上喉头，他迫使自己不要带出太多的哽咽：“你强大，坚韧，勇敢，既不惧怕现实的残忍，也不曾向内心的懦弱屈服。在我整个人都不堪重负，萎靡不振时，是你为我提供庇护，让我有喘息的余地。我或许是整个魔法界眼中的英雄，但你才是我的英雄。我发自内心地崇拜你，爱慕你，渴望一生地陪伴你。我知道自己远不够好，我甚至不敢保证自己会成为你所希望的样子，但我发誓，只要我还有一口气，我就要拼尽全力给你幸福。”

他望着金妮，她早已满脸是泪，而哈利知道自己也一定早就哭了。

“那么，”他屏着呼吸，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，仿佛他刚在上帝面前交代了自己所有的罪行，正等待命运的审判：“你可愿赐予我最大的幸福，与我在神圣的婚姻之中携手前行？”

“我愿意。”

他周身的每一个毛孔都张开了。一束强光从金妮的躯体中透出来，那一瞬间他望着她，她仿佛就是上帝的化身，为他赦免了前半生所有的罪行。他感到一阵头晕目眩，好像马上就要失去平衡而跌倒，但金妮那只被他握住的手就如同牢固的船锚，任他心中的风浪如何翻天覆地，他都能靠着这只手的牵引稳停在家的港湾。


	6. 尾声

哈利不记得他们拥吻了多久。金妮的双唇尝起来是香槟酒和橘子的味道，他们的脸紧贴着，分不清是谁的泪水在两人皮肤之间氤开来，冷下去，又被彼此的呼吸烤得炙热。他带着虔诚的感激爱抚起她光裸的手臂，一路向上捧起她的脸颊。他恋恋不舍地放开她的嘴唇，怀着爱意用拇指为她拭去泪水。

金妮牵过他的手，注视着他的眼睛，逐一亲吻他的手指。哈利的指尖随着她吻过而刺痛，一股股微弱的电流从指尖窜向全身。他再次吻住她微肿的双唇，这一次激烈而充满情欲。她的手溜下他的后背，抓着他的袍子将两人的身体贴近。当她柔软的小腹触到他坚挺的欲望，她满足的喟叹彻底点燃了哈利的最后一根神经。他两手抚过她饱满的臀肉，抄起她紧实的大腿朝最近的房间大步走去，金妮先是惊喘了一声，随即搂紧了他的后颈，手指插入他的头发。这个角度刚好让哈利能近距离地舔吮她迷人的锁骨和乳房。

床铺一步之遥，他几乎是把金妮撞在了墙壁和自己之间。

哈利仍没有把她放下。他的脸埋在她柔软的双乳之间，扑面而来充满情色的气息几乎让他窒息。他唇舌并用地舔吻着她娇嫩的肌肤，故意用鼻尖挤开那件抹胸裙包裹着的缝隙。在哪？他寻找着，舌尖向下，同时双手将她向上托举。找到了，那道擦着金妮左乳下缘的恶咒在那里留下的一道魔咒伤疤，在他同金妮第一次做爱时她窘迫地试图用手遮住，不肯叫他看见。他像第一次那般充满热情地亲吻它，用舌尖描摹它的形状。金妮终于被他逼出一声颤抖的啜泣，双手狂乱地摸索着他的长袍。

他们回到了被罗恩打断的情节。当哈利将她的裙子彻底脱下、扔到一边，让两人肌肤相亲时，他们都发出了一声满足的叹息。有多久了？他们有多久不曾这样赤裸相见，亲密无比？他渴望她到心口发疼，同样因渴望而疼痛的还有他早已充血肿胀的下体。他仰躺下来，望着金妮迷蒙的眼神和微张的双唇，她裸露在微凉空气中的上身蒸腾着情欲，泛起迷人的嫣红。他爱抚起她的大腿，划着小圈渐渐向上。即使隔着底裤，他也能感到那里的火热和湿润。

金妮跪起身来，目光仍不离他，以一种既缓慢又急切的方式脱掉最后一小片衣物，完全赤裸地跨坐在他身上，隔着他没来得及脱下的长裤碾磨起来。哈利被这堪称下流的挑逗激起淋漓的快感，哆嗦着伸手解开皮带。而金妮拨开了他急切的手指，他喘息着抬起头看她。她给了他一个邪恶的笑容，用自己的手指为他解开了长裤。哈利发誓自己的阴茎狠狠地跳动了一下，他差点射在裤子里。

而下一秒金妮握住了他笔直指向天花板的下体，用力地。哈利大口地呼吸。

“金妮……”他乞求她，努力抑制着自己不要在她手里挺动起来。

“说你想要我，哈利·波特。”她褐色的眼眸里闪动着一种狂野而激烈的光芒。

“我想要，”哈利感觉他又硬了几分，“天哪，金妮，我想要你……”

她一手撑在他的胸前，一手扶着他的阴茎，以一记流畅的动作彻底包裹住了他。哈利忍不住低吼一声，感受到她是如此地紧致和湿热。金妮骑着他前后挺动起来，臀部贴着他的腿根一圈又一圈地挤压。她的内壁也推挤着他，紧紧包覆着他敏感的柱身。他开始向上戳刺起来，一下一下，看她浑圆的乳房随着两人的动作而激烈地耸动。金妮渐渐呻吟起来，一手向后撑在他腿边，另一只手朝两人紧贴着的身下探去。他知道这是她临近高潮的前兆，也加快了冲刺的速度。她的头向后仰起，亮出曲线优美的脖子，哈利起身咬了上去，托住她的腿根，将自己整根抽出又狠狠送入。体位的改变让金妮越过了顶点，她颤抖着，紧紧攀住哈利的手臂，炽热的喘息喷在他耳边。哈利也随之释放了自己，在没顶般的快感中享受她甬道里阵阵紧缩的余波。

他们四肢交缠地躺在床上，哈利拉过被子为两人盖住。

“我好想你。”金妮依旧蜷在他怀中，他闻言搂紧了她。

“我也想你。”他发自内心地说。他想念与她亲密无间的感觉太久了。

“我本来打算在新年跟你求婚来着，你知道吗？”金妮甜蜜地依偎着他，轻啄他的嘴角。哈利惊讶地看着她。

“哇哦……”他不知说什么才好。“看来我错过了惊喜。”金妮笑着拍了他一巴掌。

“不过我得到了超赞的补偿。”他说得一本正经，搂住她的手却悄悄握住了她的一只乳房。“这个真是超赞的。”

金妮咯咯直笑，蹭了蹭她枕着的他的肩膀。哈利感到一阵满足的倦意袭来，让他昏昏欲睡。他早该向她求婚的，他模模糊糊地想道，因为不论他有多么糟糕，金妮都能让他变得好起来。而他也会为成为配得上她的丈夫而拼命努力，这不会容易，他早已明白，但正如人们所说的，他是一个英雄。而英雄就是鼓起勇气在绝望中创造希望。

“我忽然想起一件事情。”正当他快要睡着时，金妮忽然抬起头来，冒出了这么一句。哈利吓得一激灵，但耶随即顿悟过来。

“我也想到了。”他担忧地看着金妮的双眼。

“我们刚刚没用避孕——”

“你爸妈什么时候走的？”


End file.
